marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Bishop (Joint Venture)
Lucas Bishop is a time-traveling mutant and former member of the X-Men. This is the version of the character who appears in the Joint Venture Universe, as a member of Cable & the Lost. History Days of Future Past Lucas Bishop can just barely remember a better time. A time when those like him weren't hunted nearly to extinction. But that was before the assassination. A bigoted American politician was killed by mutants on national television. Though it was a small group, all mutants were blamed. Though he was born in Australia, Lucas grew up in the US -- his parents had unwittingly moved there just after the activation of Project: Wideawake, an initiative that allowed government-controlled Sentinels cart-blanche in dealing with "the mutant problem". So when the Sentinels decided the best way to halt the spread of mutation was to assume complete control over humanity itself, the Bishop family found themselves in the jaws of a trap they could not escape. Classification: M Within a decade of the assassination in question, the people of the nation were split into three separate categories: 'B' for baseline human, with no potential for mutation in their genes; 'L' for latent mutations, or humans who could conceivably pass on the X-Factor and give birth to mutants -- allowed to go about their daily lives, but forbidden to breed. And 'M' for mutant, someone with an active mutation, like Lucas and his sister, Shard. M-class citizens -- mutants -- who became public knowledge were taken, branded with an indelible nanotech 'M' tattoo on their faces -- which also served as a tracker -- and rounded up into camps. Lucas and Shard, branded as mutants before they even knew what their powers were, were forcibly separated from their parents by the Sentinels and taken to a camp, to await execution for the simple crime of having been born. However, fate would intervene, though the cost would be dear. Gateway and the Outback The camp the Bishop siblings were in was attacked by the Avengers, who along with other superheroes had been fighting a losing battle against their robotic overlords for years. Many of their number had already fallen in battle, and they lost many more in the fight to free the camp, but Lucas would always remember being saved by Captain America himself, watching the country's greatest hero and last hope make the ultimate sacrifice, all so that two mutant children he didn't even know could escape. Lucas and Shard were free, but lost and on the run. Their 'M' tattoos made them trackable, and Sentinels pursued them everywhere they ran...until finally, they stumbled through a glowing circle of light that led them back to Australia, where they met their grandfather Gateway, an Aborigine with the ability to create portals, in an abandoned town in the Outback with a huge underground complex powered by a mysterious computer. They grew up there in relative safety, brother and sister both learning how to fight from the strange computer, and from each other, while simultaneously keeping abreast of current events, particularly in America, where the news seemed to get worse and worse. The Bishop siblings were safe in Australia, or as safe as they could be, until a battalion of cybernetic Prime Sentinels, tracking them all the way from the US via the technology embedded in the two's M-tattoos, infiltrated the country and targeted them. One fired a devastating energy blast at Gateway, which Lucas blocked with his body, revealing his mutant power to absorb and rechannel energy for the first time. Shard's own mutation manifested during the fight as well, when she became a being of pure energy. While this meant the siblings could never touch each other physically again, their powers held off the Prime Sentinels long enough for Gateway to open one last portal, sending them back to America...but this time, directly into the heart of the rebellion against the Sentinels. The XSU Lucas and Shard met a score of surviving mutants hidden in the tunnels beneath New York. Led by surviving members of the X-Men, they were named Xavier's Secret Underground, in honor of the man who had dreamed of peace between humanity and mutantkind before the Sentinels had destroyed any chance of it. One of their member, named Savant, had power over technology, including the tracking nanotechnology of the Sentinels' M-tattoos. Although he lacked the power to shut down all the Sentinels in North America, Savant was instrumental in the XSU's efforts to keep mutants safe from them. Every mutant who joined the XSU had that technology purged from their system, and the mark removed. The siblings agreed to having the nanobots neutralized, but not to losing their marks; while the tracking technology made them liabilities to the rebellion they so fervently wished to join, they did not want to forget their parents, or Captain America, or Gateway, all of whom had sacrificed much so that they could get there. So instead, Savant outfitted Lucas with a special pair of sunglasses, designed by the Hellfire Club, which worked with the nanotechnology in their scars and enabled him to track the Sentinels' movements. Savant could do the same with his mutant powers, but he was also needed for half a dozen other things, serving as the XSU's primary from of mission control. With the special glasses and his own powers and training, Lucas enlisted in the XSU alongside Shard, referring to himself by their surname, "Bishop", as a call sign, while Shard continued to use her first name to differentiate herself from him. Harmony Squad Bishop and Shard, now identifying themselves as such, each served with distinction in the XSU, with Bishop eventually rising to the rank of Captain, and Shard becoming Lieutenant Commander. While other squads within the XSU specialized in things like search and rescue or propaganda, Bishop and Shard's squad, ironically called "Harmony Squad", primarily went on runs to assault and liberate mutant concentration camps. Two mutants in particular, Malcolm and Randall, would be freed on these runs and go on to join Bishop and Shard's squad. Malcolm was the nephew of Fabian Cortez, the infamous traitor to mutantkind, and as such could detect and amplify mutant powers in others, and Randall possessed an immunity to harmful radiation. Together, Harmony Squad was versatile enough and skilled enough to infiltrate and overcome most obstacles. Eventually, though, Harmony Squad would fall to one of their one. Fitzroy and Harmony's Fall Another mutant, Trevor Fitzroy, joined the squad shortly after Malcolm and Randall. He had the power to siphon energy from people, humans or mutants, and use it to make portals, in a similar fashion to Bishop and Shard's grandfather. However, shortly after joining, Fitzroy would be possessed by a malevolent psychic being known as the Shadow King, and betray the XSU by re-branding himself with the nanotech 'M', thereby leading the Sentinels right to the XSU base. When the Sentinels attacked, the Shadow King-possessed Fitzroy feigned ignorance long enough to have Malcolm increase his mutant powers, and then drained him and Randall to death to open a portal, not just through space, but through time as well, leaping through it and vanishing just as the Sentinels were breaking through the first lines of defense. Even as he cursed Fitzroy's cowardice, Bishop saw no choice but to follow his example. Desperate to protect whomever was left, he appealed to the Darkchilde, a powerful demon-witch who had once been an X-Man herself, to send a squad back to change history so the Sentinels could never rise to power. send them safely away to other times, other places. Others simply wanted the sorceress to evacuate them, however, and they outvoted Bishop. So he watched in helpless frustration as the Darkchilde, for as long as she was able, sent refugees across space-time through her stepping-discs; regrettably, she admitted that in the panic of the moment, even she had no idea where or when she was sending them. Cable, Graymalkin, and the Scattering of the Lost Finally, only Bishop, Shard, and a handful of survivors were left; one final portal for the Darkchilde to open. Just as she was doing so, however, a mysterious vessel suddenly appeared in the room with the last refugees, and a man stepped out. This man claimed to be Cable, a mutant from a far future where the mutant Holocaust had led to the subjugation of the entire world by a threat far worse than the Sentinels. He needed volunteers to board his timeship, Graymalkin, ''and go back and prevent the Sentinels' rise, just as Bishop had wanted to do from the start. Bishop, and the rest of the final evacuation party, eagerly agreed. Unfortunately, Cable's arrival was poorly timed; shortly after arriving, a new breed of Sentinel, a robot named Nimrod completely composed of nanotechnology, burst in and attacked. During the ensuing battle, Nimrod's energy blasts struck ''Graymalkin, and the timeship's energies reacted with the Darkchilde's portal violently. Darkchilde, Nimrod, and almost all of the mutant refugees, including Shard, were seized by its energies, dragged into the new portal, and scattered across time. Only Cable's telekinesis and Bishop's own power kept the two of them from being swept into the timestream with the others, as Bishop absorbed the wild discharges of chronal energy that should have flung him through time. When the time storm ended, Bishop and Cable were alone. Enraged and galvanized, Bishop stormed into the timeship with the stranger from the future, and the two warped into the timestream themselves, to find and rescue Shard and the last of the refugees, and fulfill both men's dreams to end the Sentinels' reign of terror before it began. Powers Energy Absorption: Bishop is a mutant with the power to absorb most types of energy directed toward him, including kinetic, thermal, electrical, concussive, magical and telekinetic. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-wielding teammates, such as his sister Shard. * ''Physical Enhancement: ''Bishop can store absorbed energy within his personal reserves. While 'stored', the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as granting him a measure of resistance to physical harm. The upper limits of Bishop's ability to enhance his physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known, but easily capable of reaching superhuman levels. This power is passive, allowing Bishop to absorb energy at all times. * ''Concussive Blasts:'' Alternatively. Bishop can re-channel his stores of absorbed energy through his body, converting it into devastating bio-kinetic concussive blasts that he can emit from his hands, eyes, feet (in some cases) or his entire body if need be. * ''Energy Resistance:'' Unsurprisingly, Bishop's ability to absorb energy renders him highly resistant to most energy attacks. He claims to not feel the pain of an energy-based assault, but whether this is truth or simply machismo talking is anyone's guess. Temporospatial Awareness: '''Bishop has demonstrated the ability to instinctively determine his exact location in time and space at all times, even if asleep. This may have to do with the chronal energies he absorbed during the explosion that scattered his teammates. '''Master Combatant: '''Bishop has the training of a soldier, obtained through intensive training and study with the help of the computer in the Australian Outback when he grew up. In addition, Bishop trained for many years in the art of of armed and unarmed combat as a member of the XSU. '''Master Marksman: '''Bishop was already a superb marksman with firearms from his own time, even before the chronal explosion. Now, with his enhanced sense of temporospatial awareness, he is able to master the use of any ranged weapon almost immediately, form simple bows and arrows, to the conventional and military-grade firearms of the 21st centure, to energy weapons from Cable's future, nearly 2000 years after his own time period. '''Interface Sunglasses: '''Bishop's sunglasses possess the capability to wirelessly interface with any form of technology, giving Bishop a direct link to the Internet, or any sufficiently advanced computer network. He can then use eye movements and verbal commands to navigate and control the flow of information. In addition, the sunglasses can also alert him to the presence of Sentinel technology from his time or earlier, all the way back to the Sentinels' creation in the 20th century. '''X.S.U. Guns: '''Bishop wields three guns created by Savant -- a rifle and two pistols -- that fire laser beams, plasma charges, and various other forms of energy blasts. They possess considerable charge of their own, but Savant also specially designed them so that Bishop is able to recharge them with his own stored energy. He often uses these instead of his own body to fire energy blasts, due to his superior aim with ranged weaponry. Weaknesses ''Overload: ''Bishop can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy. When this happens, all of his energy is expended in a single devastating blast, making him a walking bomb. This blast will often knock Bishop unconscious at the very least, and short out his absorption power for some time. ''Indirect Energies: ''Though the human body is exposed to a certain degree of energy on a daily basis, Bishop seems to have difficulty absorbing ambient energy in the same way that he would energies directly focused on him. For example, a degree of the energy from fire can be absorbed, but Bishop can still be burnt by an open flame. Since he has weathered direct solar plasma blasts without flinching, this seems to be more an effect of fire's ambient nature than anything else. Certain types of indirect, "soft-form" energies, like containment or inhibitor fields, will not immediately trigger his power and can slow him down until he can absorb it. ''Psychic Vulnerability: ''Although he can absorb psionic energy from telekinetic blasts or attacks, Bishop is not immune to telepathic energies. Sufficiently focused telepathic attacks, like a psi-blast or psychic knife, can charge his energy stores, but Bishop will still suffer the effects of the attack just like a regular human. Non-weaponized forms of telepathy, like telepathic communication or mind control, are unaffected by his power. ''Physical damage: '''''Bishop's ability to absorb energy makes him partially resistant to most forms of damage, but not wholly. He can be stabbed and cut, blunt instruments can still harm him if he is struck with enough force, he is not bulletproof, and if he falls from a sufficient height with no way to slow his fall, he will die. Increasing his reserves of energy without releasing it can mitigate this, but he has never been able to absorb enough energy to render himself truly invulnerable; before he can approach that threshold, Bishop will usually overload. Category:Days of Future Past (Joint Venture) Category:Asexual Characters Category:Aromantic Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:The Lost (Joint Venture) Category:No Dual Identity Category:Xavier Secret Underground (Joint Venture) Category:Good Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Scarred Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Aboriginal Category:American Category:Mutants Category:Energy Absorption Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heat Vision Category:Sixth Sense Category:Combat Masters Category:Marksmanship Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technopathy Category:Gun Wielders Category:Lasers Category:Disappeared Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Plasma Generation